Stare-off, the new Riff-off
by Ema Marsel
Summary: Stare-off are heated exchanges between Beca and Jesse that they began the moment they met on move-in-day at Barden University. Now they were on a whole new level of intensity. Most of the time with out words, eye contact and a whole lot of sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

Jesse entered, well no Jesse Radford of the Treble Makers did not simply enter, his entrance was more like a waltz, yeah a waltz but more manly, so Jesse manly waltzed into Beca's two bedroom bungalow she shared with Amy. It was their sophomore year at Barden University, so living on campus was not a requirement, which Beca and Amy happily took up together in sharing a living space. Jesse was slightly envious of his girlfr- or Beca's new living situation since he was still stuck in the dorm but he spent most of his time at the Bungalow, since the new school year started. He looked about the space, scanning for evidence of Beca as he traipsed, another word he was perfectly apt to define his gate with, throughout the small foyer which he saw her jacket and shoes, into the living room where he found her book bag and laptop, peeked into her bedroom which was at its normal level of mussed from sleeping in and to a rushed morning so she wasn't late for her morning class.

He knew about this because he had been there to watch her rush about, smiling as she swore at him for making her late.

Jesse had free reign to move about eighty-two percent of the house. He didn't have a key, but it was an open door policy whenever Beca or Amy were home, and he was able to enter and leave as he pleased. He was allowed full access to the bathroom, the living room, the dining room and kitchen. He was permitted certain access to Beca's room because she was a girl and there were somethings she kept secret, even from the boy she was serious with for almost the past half year. Jesse kept his distance from Amy's room because she was Amy and Benji had made the unfortunate mistake of entering her room and he had been reduced to stuttering for a good ten days. The only other room that Jesse had restricted access to was Beca's studio which was initially the third bedroom, but as Amy put it, "I can only live with one twiggy bitch at a time." So the trade off was, Amy would get the master suite that took the entire second floor while Beca would get the bedroom on the first floor and the office as her studio. If someone who didn't know Beca even entered the room, they would possibly think she had some pigmentation disease that kept her from the sun or that she was a photographer because all the windows were covered in thick black curtains. There was a leather couch pushed up against the wall that was flanked by two shelving units that were buckled under the weight of various CDs, records and audio cassettes. On the other side of the room was a large desk that was carrying a large apple computer, various sounding equipment and a turn table set up.

And the door normally remained shut even if Beca was not in the office.

"Beca?" Jesse called out to the seemingly empty house no matter the evidence proving she was home. He stood outside the door to her studio and wrapped twice. If she was wearing her giant headphones he could be standing there all afternoon. "Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca, BECAW!" He started to crow her name. But he was met with silence, he put his ear to the door trying to source out a beat to confirm that she was working on her music.

"BECAW!' He tried once more but again he was met with silence so he turned from the door to continue down the hall towards the kitchen to find something to eat. He would just wait till she made an exit to use the facilities. But when he fully registered from turning away from the door, he found Beca leaning against the door jam into the kitchen watching him, a silent intensity lighting her eyes.

Jesse let his eyes meet hers in a challenge, her arms were crossed against her chest and her chin angled with a slight defiance. This was a normal stare-offs, how Jesse called them, a visual challenge between the pair to push buttons and boundaries. Beca was the stare-off champion, but only because she had boobs was Jesse's reasoning. She also fought dirty.

So now, they stood in a stare-off in the hall way after Beca catching Jesse behaving like an adorable idiot but silent they stood. Her eyebrow quirked initiating the first move and glancing at the door, Jesse looked to the floor from embarrassment of being caught, but he looked back to her eyes and smiled triumphantly as he noticed her bare feet. On the bridge of her toes of her left foot was one of her many tattoos marring her skin. But this tattoo had a special semblance in their relationship, a tiny heart shape flanked by the letters of B and J. It was a drunken impulse that she hid under her clunky shoes and long socks, but whenever he got a glance of her toes a smile would burst onto his face. She knew this smile, and countered with an eye roll hiding her foot behind the other. The movement of her feet caused Jesse to look down at her feet again and to roam slowly up her legs taking in the comfy gray leggings she was wearing. His eyes crept up her body slowing taking in every inch, knowing that a heated or annoyed or a pissed look would be waiting when his eyes made contact with her face. So he let them trail up the lovely lines of her legs, toned, taut, and ticklish. He moved to his third place of her body which were her hips. They were so shapely and well they fit perfectly in his palms when he would hold her for a hug or in a heated embrace. But he was focused on the slim belly that was giving the glimpse of the milky white skin from where her white tank was riding up from the hem of her grey leggings. He swallowed to keep focus on his attack instead of getting distracted by the heavenly strip of skin that was oh so kissable.

He took a beat to swallow once before moving from the tantalizing strip up to his second favorite part of her anatomy. Her breasts, get over it, he was a young viral collegiate male. He caught her eye roll out of his periphery but his mouth parted fractionally when she flexed causing her breasts to heighten for a moment. The movement nearly got him to drop all of his resolve but he would not make eye contact, he was savoring his travels of Beca's body. He moved to her shoulders, the white skin with the marring of different tattoos posed no problem and he trailed his eyes from her shoulders to her hands and back up to her neck. Her neck was tied for his fourth favorite part of her body, tied with her hands because well her hands could produce so much magic, from music to ahem...

He loved her neck because of its sensitivity. He could be sucking on one pressure point causing her to omits sighs of pleasure and he could shift ever so slightly and he would reduce her to giggles. This sensitivity jumped every time he assaulted her neck with his tongue, like a treasure hunt each time he never knew what he was going to find. So he moved from her neck to her chin, taking in the sweet freckling of spots dusting across her nose till he made it to his favorite part of her body. Her eyes. He could fall into those soulful blues that he swore sometime looked gray when she had a soft look about her, but now she was hard piercing right to his heart.

His body gave a shiver from anticipation that caused him to dance slightly, and her eyes widen for a moment. She knew the effect she had on him, he was also a fidgeter from the very beginning of their acquaintance with each other but it still surprised her when something like a stare could cause his body to dance.

She had just spent the last two minutes standing as he checked out every inch of her body, as if he was marking his territory for all his eyes could see. Beca wanted to walk away the moment he started his trek, but their stare-offs were like flirtatious foreplay for the couple. So much could be accomplished with a few seconds of silent exchanges that was a battle of not only wit but humor. She could discern his mood from the moment he looked at her, to if he was feeling frisky to playful or just simply tired. She was also able to calculate what he was expecting from her. It was also simply fun to cause him such anguish with simple movements like flexing her boobs, breasts is what he called them, or giving him a heated stare. She liked to save the stare and boob flexing to a minimum because she didn't want him to grow a tolerance to them. She wanted them to have the same quaking effect they had the first time she had used them, unknowingly on him. So she went for a normal tactic of slipping her hair around her ear, the motion caused a gulp but he went back to staring at her with a heated exchange. He was playing hard ball.

So she decided to go on her own trek. Admiring his body. She started at his feet, grimacing at his dirty trainers, she had a thing about shoes in the house, border-lining obsessive compulsive, but it didn't seem to deter Jesse from taking them off without her snapping at him to do so. She went up his hairy legs, it was still warm for September so he was still taking advantage of wearing a pair of khaki shorts, she moved past the obvious appendage that coincidentally was not her favorite part of Jesse Radford. She continued on her quest, smiling at the "Let the Wookie Win" T-shirt that hung loosely on his body. Although he seemed to look goofy, but naked Beca had discovered that he had a prominent four pack that he hid under the hideous maroon treble uniform, that she currently was wearing on her own frame. Just because it was hideous didn't mean it wasn't comfortable, and it smelled like him. His chest was her third favorite part of his body, a solid mass of muscles that seems to melt under her touch, she also loved to fall asleep on his chest, the perfect amount of firm, soft and warmth when they would snuggle in for a movie. She moved past his chest to her second favorite part of his body, his arms. She felt at home in his arms, they were strong enough to keep her from running, and they had this way of making her shake, turned on, but she was able to keep him from seeing the convulsion. They were also connected to his hands, which she included in her second favorite part of his body. His fingers had the ability to reduce her to giggles and flick that switch that caused her soul to shake in the same moment at times. She also loved it when he used those fingers to play with her hair. Normally she hated when people messed with her hair. Her mother claimed that she had been that way since she was a child. But when Jesse carded his fingers into her hair, it was more like a massage then a nuisance.

Her eyes moved from those fingers, that were tempting her to give up on the stare-off and move into his embrace, but she shook her head slightly and moved to her favorite part of his body. His mouth. Although forty-two percent of everything he said was some random movie fact, that she made her roll her eyes, but for the other fifty-eight percent that mouth was doing something that caused her insides to coil and twist about until they were at their snapping point to spring apart. Either his singing, his kisses, smiles or jokes, his voice had an effect that could reduce her to a puddle. A puddle of kisses all over him. She had to fight the urge daily. Like right now, as he stood there shifting from foot to foot as he felt the effect of her own body appreciating trek. This had been one of their longest stare-offs to date, not the most intense, but one of the longest. So she finished her trek and looked into his eyes.

He gave her a goofy smile and her heart fluttered.

He won.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he did everything to keep from doing a victory dance in the hallway but his fist went into the air. A blush crept across his face when she gave him that look that screamed, 'seriously?'

"I just came to see my girl?" He said deftly moving closer to Beca, reaching his hands closer to grab the sweater bringing her from the jam and into his arms. His arms went about her frame tucking her into an embrace.

"Your girl?" Beca made a face at the endearment, but she knew that he had been desperately trying to define their relationship with a word. Girlfriend seemed to immature and high school. Partner was so geriatric and clinical like they were only related through work, and well significant other probably hadn't been used since the mid to late fifties. Beca had do need for a definition of them, but since Jesse was so patient with her own insecurities she could let him win this one battle.

"Yeah you know testing the water, seeing if it flowed." Jesse said looking down into her eyes that had turned from blue to grey once he pulled her into his arms.

"What are we a river?" Beca asked and sighed as his mouth reached her neck. His mission was to kiss her into a submission he had already won. She just was going to let him work for it a little while longer.

"Oooo River Deep Mountain High," Jesse began to chime, her movication had recently been put on hold when Jesse had decided they needed to review some of the music material from the T show Glee. He was a fan of the mash-offs but Beca knew it was just an excuse to watch the show.

"Absolutely not." Beca said extracting herself partially from his mouth as he hummed the next part of the into her skin. "If you sing one more part of the song, lyric or melody, I will tell everyone at the aca-initiation that my guy loves to watch Glee."

His head whipped back so fast, Beca couldn't tell if it was from the threat or the fact she called him 'her guy.' He looked down into her soft grey eyes, searching for the possibility she meant the endearment. She kissed him on the corner of his mouth to get the look of stunned surprise off his face. "Do you mean it Becs?" She kissed him again to let him know she was serious. She also used this to propel him down the hall to her bedroom kicking the door shut behind them as they went, and as they crashed to the bed, Jesse began a rendition of My Girl which was drowned out by Beca's giggles.

***********************************************************************88888

Seriously, they are such a cute couple to write. The movie was SO good. I do not own Pitch Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Push and Pull and Flex?

'Thirty-seven minutes.' She glanced down at her phone. It had been thirty-seven minutes since the start of the function and Beca had made a deal with Chloe to stay for an entire hour before bailing on the Aca-Gala. It was a celebratory dinner that Barden University was throwing for the aca-community that placed at the I.C.C.A's of 2012. Truly it was a room full of random faculty, trays of food, sparkling cider and all of the aca-nerds strutting around the room like peacocks. Beca was standing off in the corner watching the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

The Treble Makers were doing a rendition of their performance at the finals. She watched as Jesse danced provocatively eyeing the crowd as if searching for someone specific. His eyes met hers just as he did a pelvic roll and winked in her direction. Her mouth slipped open for a moment but could stop the roll of her eye, it was after all her signature move when it came to anything concerning Jesse.

His performance was one of the main reason she was still at the function. The Bella's had performed first, due to Aubrey's insistence, which she had kept her eyes locked on Jesse for the entire number grinning at his reactions to her dancing that she kicked up the sexier parts a notch. But standing on the side lines watching as he finished up dancing and clapping hands with his Treble Maker bro's, and shaking hands with a couple different faculty members, she watched as he snaked his way through the group over to where she was located. Just as he was ten feet away, he was intercepted by two girls from BU-Harmonics and Chloe and Amy appeared by her side and dragged her further into the group. Beca stayed, though, facing Jesse who was delicately shaking the grasp of one of the girls from his wrist to weave his own hand through his hair. He looked about the room and caught Beca's eyes watching his movement.

An eyebrow quirked up on her face as if to say, 'Really, her?'

His face flushed but a small smile spread across his face when he was able to decipher her look and realize that Beca was jealous. Beca rolled her eyes at his triumphant smile and leaned a little closer as if he was having a hard time hearing what the girl said. His eyes were locked with Beca the entire time.

Beca let her face go neutral and tried to focus on the conversation with Fat Amy and Chloe. They were talking about plans for summer break.

"I plan and getting my hands all over my sexy boyfriends, it has been awhile since the sexy Kraken has been unleashed." Fat Amy said rubbing her hands together. Beca grimaced, thinking to when the last time the Kraken had been unleashed, she had ended up in jail. "And after that, I plan on hanging out by the pool."

"Beca what are your plans?" Chloe asked poking Beca in the side to get her attention. Beca had been focused on the hand the BU-Harmonic had wrapped around Jesse's arm. He didn't seem to notice because he was staring at the other girl.

"Hello earth to Beca?" Fat Amy tried to garner her attention.

"I think she is focused on Jesse." Chloe responded trailing her friend's eyesight.

"Isn't that Bologna Bitch?" Amy asked.

Chloe's laugh caught Beca's attention and she turned back to her friends, "Bologna bitch?"

Chloe started giggling again, "The girl," she pointed to the girl whose hand was wrapped about Jesse's arm, "She tried out for the Bella's like three times, but never made it into the group, mostly because she is tone deaf, but she also has tits look like bologna."

"Do you have a habit of catching potential Bella girls in the nude?" Beca asked smiling at her ginger friend. Chloe responded by taking a sip of her drink.

"Wait, she caught you naked too?" Fat Amy asked making Beca and Chloe laugh.

"I didn't seek you out Amy, you ended up knocking on my door at what three in the morning naked. I never did ask you what happened to your clothes that night?" Chloe asked setting her empty drink on a table next to their little group.

Amy made a sound that sounded like 'Treble boned, and Bumper."

"You were treble boned by BUMPER!" Chloe nearly chokes.

"Something like that yeah." Fat Amy shrugs. "But I thought we were focusing on Bologna Bitch getting boned by Beca's Treble Maker."

Laughter erupted from Beca causing a few eyes to look in their direction. Dr. Mitchell who was conversing with a couple different faculty members nearly dropped his drink when hearing his daughter allow her laughter to be so free. She hadn't laughed like that, that he heard from her, in nearly ten years. Another pair of eyes belonged to Aubrey, the blonde had warmed to the fact of Beca joining the Bella's in the past few weeks but she was still disturbed by Beca's alternative ways. Hearing her laugh shocked Aubrey to the core. The last pair of eyes worth mentioning belonged to the so called Beca Treble Maker. He successfully pulled his arm free from Barb and was now caught off guard by Beca's laughter.

He watched as her head flew back, not caring if the whole world was watching, she let laughter just spill from her body. No matter what effect her sexy dancing did to him, seeing her this carefree and happy trumped that by a million. He almost ditched the conversation that he was not paying attention too, to run across the room and wrap her up into his arms and kiss the giggles from her face. But he remained stagnant.

"Oh Fat Amy," Beca laughed, "thank you, I needed that." She looked at Jesse's group, catching his eye in a quizzical grin. He wanted to be let in on their little group secret. Beca gave him a grimace and moved her eyes to Bologna Barb.

"So are you trebling-boning Jesse?" Chloe asked, her eyes looking at the group surrounding Jesse. She knew the answer but wanted to hear Beca admit it.

"What, no!" Beca snapped she looked at Chloe's truth inspiring eyes, "We haven't treble boned!"

"But you want too." and "Yet" came from her two companions mouth. Beca's smirked and looked back at Jesse who was giving her his sexy face. She rolled her eyes. He initiated this stare off and Beca was completely game. Her mouth parted slightly and her tongue swiped across her lips, licking slowly and softly. Jesse's mouth dropped open. The point of their stare offs is to see who can hold out the longest, and the one who falter's first has to come to the other. It's like a big game of tug-a-war.

To retaliate, he focused on Barb and let his eyes check out her rack for a mere second but moving back to Beca's who either missed the exchange or was hiding the effects because she was focused on Amy's face as if she was listening intently to the blonde girl. Beca caught the exchange, it nearly caused her to go pour her drink on the girl and pull Jesse to punish him in a secluded room. Her eyes finally landed on his and he choked down his drink, her eyes were filled with anger. She raised her hands above her head as if to stretch and then it happened.

She flexed her breasts. 'What was that?' He thought and she did it again. His drink nearly fell to the floor.

She won.

Jesse did not even bother to excuse himself from the group of BU-Harmonics that had formed in the few minutes after his performance. They were talking amongst themselves any way, and he was actually grossed out by Barb. He moved from the group, if someone had called his name, he didn't hear it because he had one goal to accomplish. Beca had turned from his and focused on Chloe and Amy. She knew he was coming, one of the many things she shared with Jesse. She was attuned to his presence. Also, she had grown accustomed to his touch, before spending so much time with him, touching was a hard limit for Beca. She was uncomfortable with hugs, hand holding, tickles, really anything that invoked skin on skin contact. She blamed it on her parent's failing marriage and rough divorce. There wasn't a lot of cuddles when she was a child.

But Jesse broke down that barrier; he had no sense of personal space and tended to snuggle with her at any chance he got. So when his hands landed on her hips, she didn't jump, and when they continued on their trek to wrap about her waist, it didn't cause her fight or flight reaction. She settled into his grasp with a sigh, content that she won the stare-off, but it made her happier when he was wrapped around her body.

"Ready to leave?" He asked kissing the shell of her ear. Chloe and Amy smiled at the pair, taking their own leave.

Words did not escape her lips because she kissed her response to his question.


	3. Chapter 3

She did not think it would happen this way, and damn it hurt. Beca pulled on the strand of hair that fell in her face after escaping from her messy bun. Pretty much all of her hair had fallen from the bun, from the multiple times she ran her fingers through her head. She couldn't believe it had happened this way. Because figured if it was anyone to screw up this relationship she would have put good money on herself to fuck it up. But no it wasn't her, it had been Jesse.

And that is why it hurt so much.

"I just didn't expect it to hurt this much." Beca mumbled to herself, she was cuddled on the couch that Fat Amy had bought to furnish the living room of their bungalow. She was snuggled into the cushions, her fleece blanket wrapped about her torso and a pint of ice cream sat melting on the coffee table situated in front of the television. The television screen was currently playing a rerun of Real Housewives of Atlanta, a tv show that Fat Amy had gotten Beca hooked on watching.

"Hitting a wall with your fist or the Jesse thing?" Fat Amy asked from her perch on the arm chair.

"The Jesse thing." Beca answered as she viciously struck her ice cream with her spoon. "But my hand hurts a lot too." Her other hand was encased in a hot pink cast, coloring chosen by her dear dear roommate, that suckered her into the color pink.

"That typically is a result when you try to knock out a brick wall." Fat Amy offered and giggled as a funny part played on the television.

"Well, duh, now I understand why they say to take your aggression out on a pillow." Beca snapped waving her new hot pink cast in circles about her head.

"Really, I thought that phrase was totally referring to using sex to solve fights." Fat Amy thought putting the spoon to her mouth as she licked off her spoonful of chunky monkey. Beca laughed at her roommates thought. "It's what I do."

"It's a sound argument, but no." Beca sighed, "It is probably for good anyway."

"How can punching a wall be a good thing?" Amy asked turning to her friend her eyes wide.

"Not punching a wall, the Jesse thing." Beca sighed pulling her pink of ice cream from the coffee table and resumed eating. She had never expected herself to become that girl. The type of girl that sits on a couch wallowing in a pint of Ben and Jerry's commiserating with her friends about the scumbag boyfriend that broke her heart.

But did that really count. They weren't technically boyfriend and girlfriend. They had agreed they were exclusive, well he announced it to her, and she had just assumed they were from the beginning. But she had never called him her boyfriend. Maybe she acknowledged it subconsciously but never out loud. Probably because she was afraid of something like would happen.

Yet again, she thought it would be her hurting him. Beca had resigned the fact that it was part of her DNA to ruin anything that is good in her life, sans music. Music had never destroyed her happiness, it had always been the friend she could turn to no matter how she was feeling, and it would embrace her with open arms. That was what Jesse had become in the weeks they started being together. He was her music in human form, and she was beginning to believe that music was not the only thing that could make her feel happy and whole.

But this had to happen, and she was reduced to tears, so angry she punched a wall, and now wrapped up in his flannel shirt, because it was the one shirt in her closet that would fit around the gaudy pink cast.

"I really don't care, it was bound to happen." Beca said regressing back to her former self. Building up the walls brick by brick as each tear slipped down her face and each spoonful cheesecake brownie touched her lips.

"Sure you don't care, I don't aca-believe it for a second." Fat Amy said turning back to the television.

"I don't-

"And the trails of mascara says otherwise." Amy interrupted her roommate. "Do you want me to call Chloe?"

This shut Beca up and wiped at her cheeks to erase the traces of mascara tears. She didn't want Chloe to come and see her like this. Chloe had adopted a roll of older sister to Beca since she graduated from Barden University last year, any time she needed advice for Barden Bellas, boys or even school, she would turn to Chloe. But she did not want to see the rampage Chloe would reign down on the Treble Makers for making Beca cry.

"No don't call Chloe." She shoved another mouthful of ice cream up, and stood up from the couch. Fat Amy watched as Beca let the blanket fall to the couch, and how she wrapped the large flannel around her body. "I'm going to bed, I want to be left alone please." And Beca walked off to her bedroom and shut the door with a slam. She was left to sit in her room to think about all that transpired today. It had been a whirlwind of crazy, and the pain killers were not helping make sense of it all. She laid onto her mattress sinking into the pillows and looked up at the ceiling, and began to replay the night in her head.

_Beca had been running late to Aca-practice because of her obnoxious organic chemistry lab teaching assistant. The lab should have only taken forty minutes at most, it was a simple extraction: the separating of an acidic, a base and a neutral substance. Her damn organic chemistry teaching assistant had kept the entire lab group afterwards to have an impromptu quiz, and then a re-demonstration of to properly perform the experiment they had done in the lab that day. _

_She was rushing into the rehearsal space when her ears picked up on the song she had recently mashed together, Bruno Mars' Locked Out of Heaven and Ellie Goulding's "I Need Your Love". There was still some tweaking but Jesse's voice was spot on for Bruno Mars. A smile spread across her face, she loved watching Jesse perform her songs. Since winning the I.C.C.A.'s the Bellas had invited the Treble Makers to join their practices, to allow the creativity mesh together. When she finally made it into the rehearsal space, she caught a sight that stopped her in her tracks._

_On stage was Jesse and Stacie, locked in an embrace of some sort. His hands seemed to be every where on her, and Stacie was gyrating in a rhythm. Then Stacie stepped away and it was displayed all over his face. It was his "Turned On" face. A face she had grown to know so well since she was the one who only got to see it. But here he was, hands and face speaking volumes of lust. _

_Her eyes went wide again, as Stacie twirled back into his grasp, and his hands fell right below her huge breasts. A millimeter more and it could almost be considered a nipple grab. _

_Without disturbing the pair, she turned from the concert hall, and let the door slam shut as she moved out to the atrium. She nearly toppled onto a Benji, but moved passed whispering a direct demand, "YOU DIDN'T SEE ME." Beca snapped and turned away to not catch the stunned nod of acceptance. She moved outside, and rushed to the other side of the quad. _

_Beca was gasping for air, or trying to not cry, she needed a distraction. The theory of Pain A and B popped into her brain and before thinking she reacted and slammed her fist into the brick wall of the science building. There was a snap and a scream. _

_The scream was from Fat Amy who had caught Beca's run from the rehearsal. "What are you doing?!"_

_Beca crumpled to the ground holding her limp wrist in her other hand, and tears fell from her eyes. Fat Amy rushed to her roommate and without any wordy exchange, Fat Amy lifted Beca from the ground and walked her to her car to drive her to the emergency room. Fat Amy stayed by her side throughout the triage, and then when she was taken back into the ER, she followed not letting Beca from her eyes. Beca tried to wave her off once the doctors had given her a dose of drugs for the pain but Amy remained. Then after talking Beca into choosing a hot pink cast, the roommate drove Beca to the grocery store to fill the prescriptions and get some pints of ice cream. _

_They made it home and remained silent through two episodes of Real Housewives of New York City, before the Atlanta marathon started, and had finished their first pints of ice cream, before Beca began talking. _

_And here they were._

Amy continued to watch the marathon of the women of Atlanta bounce around South Africa in heels and designer clothing, when there was a knock on the door. Amy sat for a few moment considering if the knock was part of her imagination. Then it happened again.

"Better be some hot piece of ass with some fried chicken-" Fat Amy mumbled to herself as she meandered around the living room furniture to open the door. The loud creak sounded as the door swung open to show a confused looking Jesse. He was dressed in his navy blue coat. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Fat Amy?" Jesse asked and remained on the front porch when her arm stopped his way into the house.

"That is Fat Patricia to you, boy-yo." Amy snarled at the boy. She had seen the dance moves, and knew they were just choreographing the dance, but it was girls rule to side with your sister. Solidarity! Fat Amy did a fist pump in the air leaving a bewildered Jesse standing on the stoop.

"Is Beca home?" Jesse asked shoving his hands into the pockets. "I have been calling all evening to see what's up, and she hasn't responded."

"It's probably because her phone is scattered about the quad outside the Heller Building." Fat Amy explained. It had been the first thing of Beca's that made contact with the brick wall.

"Why would it be in pieces?"

"Because she threw it against the wall, right before she threw her fist into it." Amy said standing aside to allow the boy into the residence. She was tired of standing in the cold and she didn't want to miss any more of the television marathon. He shuffled into the living room, taking his coat off placing it on his hook and took of his shoes. He figured that he was going to need as much information as possible before going to speak to Beca. So he followed Amy into the living room and started his interrogation.

"Beca threw her fist into the wall?" He asked calmly. Fat Amy nodded not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Broke three bones in her hand, and fractured her wrist." Amy relayed the information.

"But why did she throw her fist into the wall."

"Because of your sexy dancing with Stacie, she saw the part when you almost grabbed her boobs." Amy sighed, solidarity be damned. Ever since Jesse and Beca began being together, Beca had become a different person. She was more open, more free with her emotions and ideals. This was a simple misunderstanding, and Beca blowing this entire situation out of proportions.

"I didn't mean to almost grab her boobs." Jesse said his face reddening from embarrassment. Fat Amy gave him a calculating stare, as if she was trying to believe him.

"I believe ya, but Beca didn't know that, and she stormed off in a rampage." Amy said while picking her ice cream off the coffee table and resumed eating. "She is in her room, I suggest you start off with a present, or be naked."

"Naked?"

"It's something I do whenever I make one of my boyfriends mad. I meet them with no clothes on and all thoughts of anger seem to escape their minds." Fat Amy laughed watching the boy squirm under her direction. "It's just an idea."

Jesse nodded, and retraced his foot steps to the entryway that connected with the hallway towards Beca's room. He swallowed before knocking softly on the door. There was no music playing, which was disturbing to Jesse. Also his knock was met with silence. He slowly pushed open the door to find Beca sprawled across her bed, a vibrant pink cast surrounded one hand that went up to her elbow, and the other was resting across her eyes to block out the light.

He could tell she was sleeping because of the steady breathing. He had spent many of nights in her company, he had made a quick study of Beca in her sleeping poses. He could tell she was in a light sleep, most likely induced by the pain relievers. So he tread silently into the room, changing into a pair of sweats he kept in her closet and removed the thick sweater that was suffocating in her bedroom. He turned his phone and silent, and settled himself to the bed. He laid on his side facing Beca's body and smiled slightly seeing her wrapped in his blue flannel shirt that was buttoned up to her chin. He reached out to move a strand of curly hair from her face, and allowed his finger to trail down her face.

He really did love Beca like this, when she was completely unguarded to the world. She let out a frustrated breath and it made Jesse's smile grow. She shifted toward his body seeking his body heat, and curled to his side. If only they could stay like this, he knew from the information he got from Fat Amy was only the tip of the iceberg with what Beca was feeling. She was a black hole of insecurities and was jump to cut people out of her life with little to no warning. He couldn't handle that again. His heart was to entwined with Beca to simply walk away from this relationship.

Beca's eyes began to blink open, and gaze into the dark brown irises of Jesse. Her fight or flight reaction began to kick in, but feeling his heart beat under her arm, and noticing how she had wrapped herself around his body had a calming effect on her muscles.

"How long have you been here?" Her voice filled with sleep and rough from crying fell onto the curve of his neck.

"Only a few minutes." Jesse said turning more so he could face Beca completely. "You didn't come to rehearsal, and you weren't responding to my phone calls or text messages, I came straight here to see what was going on."

Beca let out a groan when her mind registered on the dancing scene from rehearsal. "I made it to rehearsal." She whispered looking to Jesse's eyes. This was new territory of Beca, she typically cut her losses at this point in any relationship, but Jesse didn't seem to be phased.

"I heard." Jesse said letting his fingers dance across the skin of her arm. "Fat Amy told me." He admitted when her eyes reached his and began searching for how her got this information.

"I saw you dancing with Stacie." Beca started, "And your face,"

"What face?" Jesse asked. An embarrassed Beca tried to hide her face by burrowing into his neck. She didn't want to talk about this. She wanted to forget. She wanted to use sex to fix this stupid situation. "Please Bec, tell me what you are feeling, so I know how to fix it."

"You were turned on." Beca muttered into his neck.

He couldn't stop the laugh as it chirped from his mouth. He pulled Beca from his body so he could look into her eyes. He kissed her cheek, her nose, and then nipped softly on her lips. "Oh Beca, Stacie does not turn me on."

"I'm not stupid, I know what your turned on face looks like-

"And how do you know that?" Jesse interrupted trying to look serious at Beca. Embarrassment flushed onto her cheeks. "Beca, doll, I only get that look when I am thinking about you, or with you."

"So?"

"Stacie was just helping me choreograph the dance that I was going to be dancing to with you." Jesse explained slowly. "I was thinking of you the entire time." It was if the sun was rising on her face. He was explaining that it was she, Beca that turned him on. Not Stacie, but Beca.

"Oh." Beca said still trying to hide her embarrassment by looking down at her hand. "I'm sorry."

He lifted her chin again, so he could look into her eyes. A slow, sensual stare-off transpired between the pair, he winked at her while bringing her in for a kiss of forgiveness. Their kiss shifted as their bodies seemed to dance on the bed before there was a loud thunk of hard surface hitting a wall.

A yell escaped Beca's mouth. Jesse moved away slightly. "Hot pink?" He asked nudging the cast with his elbow while peering down into her eyes. "It's kind of sexy."

"Well I will pass along your thoughts to Fat Amy, since she was the culprit that picked it out." Beca smiled at his falling face. She took the moment to capture his lips again before pulling the cast between their bodies.

"What color did you originally pick out?" Jesse asked settling back onto his side but tucked Beca to his side. "It was black wasn't it."

She snorted, 'oh this boy knows her so well.' She thought and nodded her head in acquiescence. "It's not like they have plaid." Jesse began chuckling, and the pair fell back into their normal selves, a content Beca laying in Jesse's arm, listening to his ideas of coloring on her hot pink cast. Giggling at his suggestion and soon snuggling and falling asleep together on her bed, with all thoughts forgotten.


End file.
